


Dreaming of You

by callmeSoon



Category: Free!, IkuHaru - Fandom
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeSoon/pseuds/callmeSoon
Summary: Ikuya stays up every night, just thinking about a certain dark-haired, too attractive, freestyle swimmer named Nanase Haruka.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my second IkuHaru fic. I am so saddened that there are too little contents about this ship.  
> Am i the only one who thinks they are canon too? I just really love our soft boy Ikuya~  
> So i decided to write another one. It's a song-fic once again but this time I took inspiration from the song "Dreaming of you" by Selena.  
> This fic is an alternating POV from the present and past, the lyrics of the song will serve as the markers for a change of POV.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this too.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_  
_I stay up and think of you_

Ikuya sighed for the nth time that night. He stood up from the bed and went out of the dorms. He opted to take a short, calming walk in the middle of the night to take something off his mind but it obviously didn't work. He then walked over the playground and sat on one of the swings. Gently swinging it, he looked up at the night sky and heaved out another sigh. He just can't get that dark-haired male off his mind. He just kept on thinking about him. His nonchalant attitude, the way he speaks in his gentle voice. His love for mackerel, how his eyes literally sparkle when he sees water to swim to. And especially, his graceful way of swimming freestyle. He can’t stop thinking of Haruka ever since he met him back in middle school. He thought leaving for America would do him good to forget that attractive male, but it actually didn’t do anything. He was just left longing for more.

_And I wish on a star_  
_That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

Kirishima Ikuya met Nanase Haruka back in middle school. He learned that Haruka was a freestyle swimmer. Ikuya joined the swim club out of rage because of Asahi who kept on blabbering about joining it. Ikuya, on the other hand, didn't want to join because he thought the members of the swim club are insincere about swimming. Later on, the four of them, Haruka, Ikuya, Asahi and Makoto from Class 2 was forced to form a team for the medley relay. When they first swam the relay in the tournament, they lost. It was because of their lack of unity. They then realized that all this time, each of them are dealing with some personal dilemmas. Once they overcame that, they finally won in the tournament the second time they did the relay. They were so happy about the fruitful result of their hardwork and unity. So they decided to hold a training camp for the next summer. 

It was this one night when Ikuya couldn't sleep. He just read from the news that there will be meteor showers so he got up and headed out to the pool area. He sat by the edge of the pool and dipped his feet on the water. He patiently and quietly waited for the phenomena. He suddenly thought about wanting to swim perfectly and elegantly like Haruka did. He then shifted his gaze up to the starry night sky and kept on thinking about the slightly darker male. 

His line of thoughts was cut off when Haruka called him. Apparently, he was awakened and got a bit worried when he didn’t see Ikuya on his spot. Haruka sat beside him and looked at him.

“What are you doing here?”

“There will be meteor showers tonight.” Ikuya said as he glanced at Haruka.

“I see..” there was a moment of silence between the two of them. Then suddenly, the meteor showers began showing. Ikuya clasped his hands together and closed his eyes as he wished for something. Haruka looked at the teal-haired male in amusement. He really didn’t believe in wishing on a shooting star because for him, you have to make your own dreams come true. He just let Ikuya wish on a shooting star though. A moment later, he asked Ikuya

“What did you wish for?”

“It’s a secret.” Ikuya replied with a soft expression. _I wished for you to think of me too. I wished to be like you, Haru._

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_  
_'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_  
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_  
_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

It was a long day of training at Shimogami University. Ikuya went back to his apartment only to be disturbed by his friend who he met at America when he studied there. Hiyori has invited himself over to Ikuya's apartment thinking that the amber-eyed male hasn't eaten dinner yet. Ikuya just let him invade his apartment though.

"You trained so hard today, Ikuya. Your form has improved much." Hiyori commented. They were now having tea as they talk.

"I don't have time to waste though. I need to train hard for the tournament." Ikuya said before sipping on his tea.

"Right.. you should not think or worry about unnecessary things. Just focus in the training." at that, Ikuya slightly clenched his fists. His friend was obviously talking about Haruka. 

"If you're done, you can leave. I still have to study." Ikuya said a bit coldly. Hiyori gave him a look before letting out a sigh, realizing he overstepped his boundaries. He then stood up and bid his goodbye to Ikuya.

"I'll just see you at practice tomorrow. Make sure to get enough rest, Ikuya." 

Ikuya just nodded and escorted him out of his apartment. He then walked over to his bed and plopped on it. He reached for his "Little Mermaid" book and read it instead.

A few moments later and he found himself thinking about Haruka again. The memory of the night when they promised to race each other in freestyle swimming came into his mind again. That memory was so vivid to him, it's one of the precious memories he had with Haruka. He wondered if Haruka was still swimming. If he will be able to fulfill the promise he made with Ikuya. 

_Wonder if you ever see me, and I_  
_Wonder if you know I'm there_  
_If you looked in my eyes_  
_Would you see what's inside?_  
_Would you even care?_

Ikuya quietly observed Haruka since the day he met him. He learned that Natsuya, his older brother has taken a liking of the freestyle swimmer. So he tried copying Haruka. The way he speaks, his eating habits and the way he warms up before swimming. He tried to swim freestyle like Haruka did. It was also because he was trying to catch Haruka's attention. He wanted Haruka to see him. To forget about his old elementary friend named Matsuoka Rin. To form a new team with him, Makoto and Asahi. He mastered the breaststroke and worked his unity along with his new teammates. Ikuya was really saddened when he saw Haruka faint one day because of low blood sugar. He wasn't taking care of himself enough because his parents are both away. So the three of them decided to sleep over at Haruka's house until his mother returned. He made sure to cook healthy meals for Haruka to regain his strength quickly. And while they were eating, Haruka came into realization that they truly care for one another. A quiet laugh escaped his lips making the three look at him in amusement.

"He laughed!" they said simultaneously. Haruka's expression turned blank in an instant then he shook his head.

"Whatever.." Ikuya felt glad when Haruka finally snapped out of his thoughts about the past. He wondered if Haruka ever looked at him the same way Ikuya did to him. 

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_  
_I stay up and think of you_  
_And I still can't believe_  
_That you came up to me and said I love you_  
_I love you too_

It’s finally the day of the tournament. Ikuya was quite nervous about two things: the tournament itself and the possibility of meeting Haruka there. He heaved in a breath and tried to calm himself. They finally lined up at the pool for the Individual medley and he was surprised when he saw Haruka standing next to him. So Haruka still continued to swim after all. 

“This is the only way I’ll get to swim with you.” Haruka said in his usual quiet voice. To say Ikuya was thrilled is an understatement. He was happy, excited and relieved at the same time. The great Nanase Haruka who vowed to swim only freestyle is joining an IM. He didn’t want to get ahead of himself so he took on the challenge. The race ended with him placing 1st and Haruka in 2nd place. He looked at Haruka with a small smile.

“Haruka..I’m back.”

“Welcome back.” Haruka said in a warm tone. It’s as if Ikuya’s heart leaped through his chest upon hearing that so he jumped in and pulled Haruka into a tight hug.

“I love you..” it just suddenly slipped out of his lips and he was a little taken aback upon realizing what he just said. I fucked up big time.

“I love you too..” all his worries were washed away when he heard Haruka say that. He pulled away and looked at the slightly darker male. Not believing what he just heard.

“Don’t give me that look. I wouldn’t have gone through all these troubles if I don’t really love you, Ikuya.” Haruka tried to explain. Ikuya just gave him a big smile and hugged him again.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_ _  
'Til tomorrow and for all of our lives ('Til tomorrow)  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly_

“I really didn’t see that coming, Haruka.” he admitted. They were at Haruka’s place.

“Yeah right. I wasn’t that obvious. I apologize for causing you pain back in middle school when I suddenly quit swimming.”

“It’s okay. I still look up to you, until now. You’re my hero you know?” Ikuya showed him a small smile. Haruka just nodded and gently played with Ikuya’s hair.

“Hey Haruka..”

“What is it?”

“I still want to take the world stage with you. I still dream of competing with you. I’ll surely beat you in freestyle then.”

“I don’t plan to hold back even if you’re my boyfriend though.”

“Let’s see then.” 


End file.
